The invention relates to inspection apparatuses generally and specifically to an inspection apparatus for inspecting articles.
Commercially available inspection apparatuses have been made available in form factors including components distributed into a plurality of different housings.
In one common form factor, components of a visual inspection apparatus can include a hand held portion and a spaced apart base unit each having a different associated housing. In the base unit, a light source bank might be incorporated together with various processing circuitry. In some known prior art visual inspection apparatus, a motorized fan might be incorporated in the base unit for cooling of the light source bank.